Here We Go Again
by IsaBella Haven ElizaBeth Spear
Summary: This is based on what I think Albus Potter and his adventures in Hogwarts should be like. Please note this is my first FanFiction. All I own is my characters and the plot. The rest is J.K Rowling's. Rated T for later chapters.


Albus saw his fathers figure disappear into the smoke he turned around to look at his older brother, Sirius, and is same age cousin, Rose. Sirius was the opposite over everything that Rose was, Sirius didn't like to take thing to seriously and his mind always seemed to be somewhere else (mostly on girls). While Rose was always had a book up her nose and always talked about something boring, Albus just ignored. Uncle Ron said that it was just a stage and that is would get over it by the sixth year of Hogwarts! Albus looked away form the window to find the usly seen. Sirius talking absent mindedly to black haired girl next to him, and Rose and History of Magic book, flipping to a new page every five seconds as if it would say something new being this the fifth time she had read it though. Albus sighed heavily looking around the carriage "what's wrong Al" said Rose not looking up from her book.

"Just bored I guess" Aldus said

"Don't worry about it Al what house you get in, is what house you get in" Rose said still not looking up at Albus turn the page absent mindedly.

"No it's not that, it's that I really am bored"

"Don't blame you, mate" said his brother turning away from the girl. "I wish we could have more exciting adventures like what Dad, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron had," sighed Sirius. "No you don't, mum said that they were really dangerous, and if we do get into mischief that you should stay clear of it."

"Oh lighten up you two, your giving me a headache," said Albus

Rose chuckled softly to herself "What" cried Albus "nothing you sound like Uncle George when he's talking to F.J." Sirius chuckled a little. Albus blushed and looked out the window. The carriage door opened and a group of people stood their with their bags, in the front of the group was a very beautiful girl with jet black hair just like his and her eye were electric blue. "Are these seat taken? The other carriages are full," said the girl with up most modesty. "No come on in", said Sirius, while like Albus, had taken in how extremely pretty this girl was. Rose gave a small sniff and went back to her book not looking at the girl. The other kids behind her pilled in too. She was not the only one that was extremely pretty there were five girls that came in along with five other guys.

"Thanks" said the girl "I'm Bella, Bella Haven" she continued.

"And these are my friends Nikkie Demonton." Nikkie like Bella had long black hair with green eyes her face slightly paler for normal; she nodded curtly at us then sat down next to the window looking out at the night sky.

"Sy Harrington and Annabel Random"

Nichole and Annabel wear another two girls that my brother was probably secretly drooling over. Nichole was a skinny girl that looked over tanned a bit, her pony tail that showed her pierced ears. Annabel looked muscular built (which I'm guessing that means that she can throw a punch). That must have throw Sirius off a bit.

"Sunni Cambridge"

"Strom Caliber"

Sunni and Storm's both African like Uncle Kinsley.

"Jake, Evans"

"Nick, Coryn"

"Aiden, Spear"

They all said their "hellos" then they all sat down, there was silent for a while. "So what year are you guys in" Rose sniffed again looking up at the new comers "This is our first year actually" said Annabel "I can't wait to start classes, epically Transfiguration." She said excitedly Rose eyes widened with excitement she just found a new friend.

"Cool what houses do you think you'll get in?" said Sirius staring mostly at Bella

"Well we all hope that we all get in the same house but I don't think that that we will" said Sy. "Sunni and I will most likely get in Huffopuff, because our families are direct lines of the house," Storm stated, putting an arm over Sunni's shoulder, she though it off seconds later.

"I'll most likely too be in Ravenclaw," Sy blushed slightly "I may not look like it but I'm actually have a higher IQ the Annabel does."

"Slytherin" said Nikkie "I'm not the one for heroicness like you Gryffindor are," she said coldly. Albus was taken to offence there; he didn't find himself heroic at all. "Nikkie, Stop it!" whispered Bella her teeth clenched. "What I'm not going to pretend that I like Gryffindor it just an excuse to make a name for your self."

"Then if you don't like them, then you can leave." Shouted Bella

"Oh, don't pretend to be the innocent one this time Bells, why don't you tell everyone what you'll most likely house you'll be in and what you'll most likely become make your mum, and dad so proud of you," standing up looking down at Bella. Bella slowly got up "Get. Out" making level to level eye contact with Nikkie. Nikkie left in a huff taking all of her stuff with her. The compartment was silent "I'm sorry she usually isn't like… this something most have gotten over her; we'll leave if you like?" Bella whispered.

It was Rose who spoke first, "No, its ok were not offended or anything" Rose smiled warmly. "Thanks" Bella sat back down next to Aiden. "If you don't mind me asking what was she taking about." Albus asked

"I'm supposed to be in Slytherin you could say it's my destiny I guess it just hurt Nikkie to talk about it because I told her that I didn't want to be in Slytherin." Albus nodded now it all made sense.

"Destiny?" said Rose puzzled "What did you say was your last name again?" Rose was now engage in this conversation. "Haven" said Bella. "Are you like related to the line of Havens like the Fire Havens." Rose said, her eyes widen with the excitement. Bella looked like she had been cornered. Bella nodded, Sirius wide eyed and now physically drooling. "What are the Fire Havens?" I said completely stumped on the subject at hand. Rose snap her hand at me "you don't read do you?" she snapped at Albus. He shook his head "too busy playing Quidditch" I add Rose rolled her eyes. "Amen" whispered Aiden. "The Fire Havens are the most powerful family in the whole magical dimension. Before the Ministry of Magic, the magic world was run like a kingdom and the Havens were the blue bloods then. A war came later and the kingdom lost because their only defense was fire…but they said that the fire colony was lost…" Rose fades her sentence looking at Bella.

Bella sigh and nodded "My five times great grandfather told the village to evacuate after the fire shield was penetrated, but my four times grandfather who has only sixteen at the time escaped, ever sense then family line had a boy after boy and I'm the first born girl in the Haven line so when I marry and have a kid the Haven Line will be lost."

"But why in the world do you be in Slytherin?" asked Sirius.

"The down fall of my families kingdom my family became corrupt, some became mad even."

"Let me guess your family worked for Voldemort," Albus sneered though his teeth.

"Worked" Bella said coldly, "more like imprisoned."


End file.
